


Chrome and Steel

by ximeria



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, First Time, Humor, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Sex on a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The garage has a new customer and he might be trying to drive Erik out of his mind with his damned vintage cars. Not to mention cute ass and cute smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chrome and Steel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [steviekat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviekat/gifts).



> Prompt: If anyone has seen the music video to Up town girl by Billy Joel I hope you understand why a fic based on that would bring me eternal joy. Erik as a mechanic and Charles as classy his up town girl ;P The rest is up to you, as close/far from the music video as you like but preferably silly and fluffy? (maybe some possessive Erik if you can?)  
> Note: I'm so very, very sorry, Steviekat - but I couldn't really manage cute and fluffy, so you get slightly awkward boys, car obsessions and sex. You do get Erik as a mechanic and Charles as the customer - hope you don't mind.
> 
> Also this took longer than expected and hasn't gone through a beta as I've been on a rather spotty internet connection during a road trip holiday.

Erik leaned in over the engine of the halfway decent Ford Cortina he was tuning. Alex and Sean were standing at the entrance, obviously very engrossed in something outside. At this point Erik _should_ have been worried of course.

"Oh my god," Alex breathed, "it's a fucking _Bond_ car today!"

Erik froze in place for a moment, mind blank, then he straightened up, nearly braining himself on the upright hood of the car.

"It's an Aston Martin," Sean said, rather high pitched, before he managed to stop himself.. "It's silver and it's a DB5... it's a Bond car alright," he added, in a hushed voice.

Erik took the rag hanging from his back pocket and cleaned his hands of oil, trying to walk casually to the front of the garage to check. Just... to see. Not because he had a feeling he knew who'd be bringing in a car like that.

Two days ago it had been a 1961 Jaguar e-type, and a few days before that, the first time that the young professor had come by, it had been a 1967 Camero SS.

Erik had been in love right from the start. Walking around his obsession and pretty much drooling on the hardware.

Of the car, of course. The car! Not the man, although Erik had had trouble figuring out where to look that wouldn't result in him drooling or developing suddenly tight pants.

Of course any man who'd own such fine cars would be well out of Erik's league. He wasn't even going to give it a shot, because he was pretty sure whatever he could throw in the guy's direction would go well over his head and either be misinterpreted or not noticed at all. When their newest customer had introduced himself as Professor Xavier, Erik had realized two things: 1. Professors didn't have to be 50 and boring and 2. the cliche of the absent-minded academic fit quite well. Erik had had to repeat more than one question to him.

The main door opened fully and Erik had to admit he might have found his ultimate wet dream. The cute Professor in a silver Aston Martin DB5. Erik bit his lower lip and moved back to the Cortina, dead set on not seeming too eager. He kept an ear out for Alex and Sean while trying hard not to look like he was interested in the their new guest or his car.

"No, sorry," he heard Alex say. "Sean's busy, as am I. But maybe if you ask Erik, he can squeeze you in."

Erik cringed. There was no mistaking the smirk in that went with that comment..

"He is very much into Aston Martin's," Sean said.

Erik straightened up, almost braining himself on the raised hood of the car _again_. Time to do some damage control.

"Yes, you've got jobs to do," he told them, shooing them aside. "I'll handle this." He turned to the newcomer. "Professor, back already?" He looked longingly at the car. "Don't tell me you're selling this one as well."

The young man beamed up at him, nearly bringing Erik to his knees with that lovely smile and bright, blue eyes. "No, but this one is a little more important to me in the collection - I remember my father taking me out in this one as a child."

Erik might have melted a little bit inside. "So you just want her tuned up?"

"It makes a rather odd noise sometimes, sort of like a grinding noise when I turn a corner," the Professor said, shrugging. "I just want to make sure there's nothing that will eventually be impossible to repair."

Erik nodded. "Let me have a look at her and I'll see what I can find." He took a deep breath. "Would you like to leave her here and borrow another car home, or..."

"Oh!" Professor Xavier looked mildly panicked. "I eh... how long do you suppose it might take?"

"Well, normally I wouldn't have time to do this, but I'll..." Erik refrained from using the same comment Alex had earlier. "I can schedule you in, in about ten minutes. I'm almost done with this job." He wasn't going to mention that he was off the clock in about fifteen minutes. What he did on his own time was his choice. If he wanted to check a customer... eh, car over, so be it.

"Oh, but I wouldn't want to take you away from your job!" Professor Xavier flushed deeply. "I can come back..."

"Oh no," Erik shook his head. "Look, can I get you anything? Coffee, tea?" Erik carefully didn't add footrub, backrub or blowjob to that list, though he'd have liked to think it would have elicited just the shade of red coloring the Professor's cheeks.

"T-tea," he stuttered. "If it's not too much trouble."

Erik stood still and stared for a moment, then realized he'd offered and fled to the small kitchenette they used for themselves, rifling through the shelves until he found a package of Darwin's tea, reminding himself to apologize for taking some of it when he saw Darwin again.

He didn't even know what tea it was, but pulled the teabag up when it looked sufficiently dark. Looking around he grabbed the cracked pot of sugar and the quarter carton of milk he'd brought in himself that morning. Setting them on the wobbly table outside the kitchenette and offering Charles the only fully functional chair they had left.

Charles beamed at him and sat down, eyeing the cup of tea with a strange mixture of delight and wariness.

Erik walked backwards to the car he was working on, almost tripping over the tools he'd left next to the car. He ignored the sniggers from Sean and Alex, focusing on getting the car done.

He wasn't beyond using his powers for small tweaks on any day, but this time he did as much as he could with them, to get through it and get to work on the Aston Martin.

Every time he looked back over his shoulder, he found Charles eyeing him with an intense look on his face and flushed cheeks. And every time Erik became a little more careful with his use of his powers.

While no one in the garage lied about their abilities, they also didn't advertise them. Erik, while more than willing to rub other people's faces in his advantages and his powers when he'd been a youth, had grown warier with age as he had lost more than one network; family, friends, co-workers.

Finally lowering the hood of the car, he turned his attention back to the Professor.

"Let's have a look at her, shall we?" he asked pleasantly, forcing himself to not check if the man was following him to the car.

Erik triggered the mechanism of the hood and pulled it up, an engine that might not have been used much over the years, but still looked good. "Oil, a few other things," Erik muttered, "I don't think it'll need much."

He quickly checked through the things he knew could be a problem and the parts that generally didn't do well standing in someone's garage. "Someone's been taking care of it," he mumbled to himself as he checked the oil and found it to be in a very good state. Still, he'd have to put an oil change on the list just to be safe.

"My previous caretaker," Professor Xavier explained, startling Erik back to the here and now. "He used to go over the cars every few months. However, since he died last year, I just haven't been able to find anyone with the knowhow and time to take care of the cars. Hence selling off some of them."

"But not this one," Erik prompted.

"Not that one. I'd like for it to be in a good shape, though," the Professor admitted. "I'd like to take it out for a spin occasionally."

Erik nodded.

"If it makes it easier for you to get an idea of what it needs, you can take it out for a spin," the Professor offered, all too wide eyed and standing far too close to Erik, dangling the car keys..

And Erik might just have made an odd noise in the back of his throat. He stared at the proffered keys and then at the Professor.

"It does go for a while before it starts on the weird noises," the Professor said, an awkward twist to his mouth.

Nodding, not trusting his voice, Erik took the keys after cleaning his hands in the progressively worse looking rag he kept in his pocket.

Glaring at Sean and Alex, he got into the driver's seat, realizing that as it should be, was the opposite side of the American cars he was used to.

With a wide smile, the Professor slipped into the passenger seat. "Go right ahead," he said. "I think you'll enjoy it." he looked almost as expectant as Erik felt.

Erik drew a deep breath as images flared through his mind. There were a lot of things he'd enjoy, a lot of them involving not just the car, but the car's owner.

"And the name's Charles," the Professor continued. "Please, unless it makes you uncomfortable, call me that?"

"Glad to, and I'm Erik," Erik replied before shooting him a smile as he started the engine, gunned it and revelled in the small flare of lust shooting up his spine as he felt the engine almost flawlessly reacting to his touch.

The caretaker had definitely cared well for this one.

He knew perfectly well that his two co-workers would be green with envy for him getting to drive this beauty and he was going to make the most of it, that was for damned sure.

There was a nice stretch of deserted road not far from the garage that they tended to use for testing cars on and Erik took the DB5 down it, enjoying the smooth ride that it was.

He was so into it, so entranced by the metal of the car and the engine, that at first he didn't notice Charles' expression, though when he finally did, he wanted to pull over right away. Of course going at the speed he was, he had to slow down more than a little first, and since he'd intended to turn the car anyway, he picked the narrow dirt track that was a little further on.

As he put the car into park, he pulled the handbrake and turned to Charles, the engine still humming under him.

"Are you..."

Charles seemed to startle and turned his wide eyes on Erik. "I'm fine. Why did you stop?"

"I wasn't sure about the look on your face," Erik said. And he hadn't been. The look had been almost ...lost, and so lonely.

"I'm ... I'm okay. Just lost in thought for a little while," Charles admitted.

"About your father?" Erik guessed.

"Not... really," Charles said slowly, looking a little flustered. "I'm... Erik, do you deliberately keep the use of your powers to a minimum, and where they can't really be seen?"

This time it was Erik's turn to look surprised. "I... I guess at work I do? It's not secret that we welcome mutants as clients and as workers, but there's a difference with some customers between knowing and witnessing. And as much as it irks me, I can't really afford to chase customers away simply because they may or may not object to the use of my powers. You can't always tell beforehand."

"Hmmm," Charles just said, looking a little distant.

"How did you know?" Erik asked, still feeling a little on edge.

"Oh, I'm a telepath," Charles said matter of factly.

Erik stiffened in his seat. All the things he'd thought about Charles? Had they come through as well? "Shit," he muttered, putting the car in reverse, dead set on getting back to the garage so he could put this man and his damned cars out of his mind.

Charles put a hand on his,on top of the gear stick.

And Erik caught himself with a flash of imagery of it being his cock instead of the gear stick.

Charles made a funny noise and undid his seatbelt, bolted from the car and didn't stop until he was in front of the car, his back turned to Erik.

Erik stared at him. All his senses screaming at him to leave. There was no way that he stood a chance with someone like Charles, plus he very obviously made him ill at ease with his sexual interest in him.

Deciding that he couldn't just leave Charles there, he finally put the car back into park, pulled the handbrake again and then switched the engine off.

He sat for a moment, just staring out at Charles' hunched shoulders.

Slowly he got out of the car and went around to the front, trailing a finger unselfconsciously along the curve of the front bumper. He cleared his throat when it became obvious that Charles wasn't going to turn around to face him.

"I very obviously make you uncomfortable," Charles said, looking a little sheepish when he did turn his head to meet Erik's eyes. 

Erik opened his mouth to disagree, then shut it again. In reality Charles was right, or sort of. "I... do sort of feel a little unnerved by what you might have picked up around me," he admitted. Erik took a good look at Charles and actually started taking in some specific pointers. Charles seemed flustered, but not afraid of him, or disgusted by him. Far more, if Erik had to guess, he'd say... Taking a chance he read the look on Charles' face right, he reached out to touch the sliver of skin between glove and sleeve.

The next two seconds took Erik completely by surprise as he found himself pushed down against the hood of the car, Charles' mouth over his, hungry and warm and... demanding. Not to mention the weight of him pressing Erik's back down against the warm metal of the hood.

Finally Erik got with the program, and he could have kicked himself for being so damned slow, because he could feel Charles' kiss losing some of its ardour, and he could feel the flash of uncertainty from him as well. Before Charles could slide off him, Erik grabbed onto his hips, digging his fingers in hard enough to leave bruises. There was no holding back on the moan that escaped him either. For all his fantasies, he hadn't expected it to be half as sexy as it was, or Charles feeling so damned good against him.

 _'Been wanting you since I saw your ass sticking up over an engine when I first came to the garage,'_ Charles voice touched Erik's mind.

Erik would have been startled if he'd had the braincells to do anything but hold on and arch up, barely finding foothold on the hood. At least until he realized his advantage and more or less attached himself to the metal like a humanoid magnet with just enough force to keep from sliding off.

"This should be sacrilege," Erik muttered as he kissed down Charles' jaw, licking the faint trace of salty sweat off, feeling the light stubble against his tongue.

"I think we can do better," Charles gasped. "Let me in?" he asked, so very softly.

Erik drew a blank for a moment, then realized what Charles was asking for. He breathed in deeply and let the air out again, explosively. "Yes," he agreed, not quite knowing what Charles wanted inside his mind for.

"Just...", _'...this.'_ , Charles' mental voice swept through Erik's mind like a warm summer's breeze, riffling through his surface thoughts, like it was lifting the leaves of a tree; gently. When Charles found what he was looking for, he lifted one of Erik's fantasies up from the depth, of him being bent over a desk and taken by Charles and then it warped into something else.

Erik moaned and tried to spread his legs even more, the pressure of Charles' crotch against his own driving him crazy. Instead of what he'd been jerking off to for nights now, he had a the incredibly lifelike image including taste, sound and audio of himself spread out on his front on the hood of the Aston Martin, jeans around his knees and Charles on top of him, pants equally pulled down.

"Haven't got anything," Erik gasped out, simultaneously trying to push Charles off so he could get his jeans down and roll over on the hood. Just because there was no lube didn't mean he couldn't get into the position. Just to...

"We can work around that," Charles gasped, voice having gone up a bit, his hands touching Erik everywhere he could reach.

And he was still wearing his leather driving gloves, which only made Erik feel hotter.

Somehow they managed the logistics and Erik felt heat rushing to his cheeks as he lay there, his ass bare for all the world to see, no more than a few yards away from the road. Somehow it only added to his heightened sense of arousal. Resting his forehead on the metal of the car, Erik pushed a request at Charles.

"Erik..." Charles managed to get out. Still, as he touched Erik with his leather gloves, Erik knew he'd been heard and understood.

"Let me," Charles whispered.

Erik could hear him spit and a moment later, he felt the wet gloved fingers sliding between his thighs, right up against the cleft, brushing against his balls. Erik shivered, feeling Charles repeat the motion once more.

"You're so damned gorgeous like this," Charles muttered, "thought you wouldn't give me the time of day. Thought you'd think I was some stupid more-money-than-sense kind of guy...."

Erik's laugh surprised even himself. "I wanted you so badly, couldn't you tell?"

Charles rested his face against Erik's neck. He was obviously more than a little flushed, because Erik could feel the heat coming off him.

"But the question was, if I was worth a shot," Charles huffed against his skin, before pushing his cock between Erik's thighs, the blunt, thick heat making Erik squeeze his thighs a little closer together. On each thrust forward, he managed to rub the tip up against the back of Erik's balls and Erik hadn't known that this was a kink of his before now.

And a hell of a kink it was too.

Before Erik knew it, Charles urged his hips up to allow for him to reach around and curl his gloved fingers around Erik's cock, causing him to moan and writhe.

"Keep your thighs pressed together," Charles told him, breath hot against Erik's neck.

Erik wasn't sure if what brought him to a fast and hard climax was the heady feel of metal under his hands, humming to the beat of his heart, Charles thrusting between his thighs and very obviously enjoying it, the leathered touch on his cock expertly jerking him off or all of the above. However, he was seeing spots in front of his eyes when he came, collapsing with his face against the car's hood, cheek pressed to the silver grey paintjob.

It was possible the whole car was vibrating lightly in tune with his contentment.

And Erik wasn't sure he ever wanted to have sex with a non-telepath again, because a second-hand orgasm was pretty damned fine and enticing to behold when it came on the heels of his own.

They lay on the hood for a while, Erik slightly twisted to the side, jeans still around his knees and Charles spooned up behind him, cock soft against the curve of Erik's bare ass, sticky and wet.

The caress to Erik's abdomen was both soothing and on the edge of instigating round two.

"Oh dear, look at what a mess we've made of the car," Charles said with a yawn.

"It'll definitely need a wash after this," Erik agreed with a stupid grin on his face.

"Oh yes," Charles agreed. "Would your services include a car wash?" he asked, lips curving into a smile against Erik's neck.

Erik blinked a few times, catching up. "It ...might?"

"I've got a hose back home and I'd love for you to do the full sevice?" Charles' hand strayed south.

Erik nodded slowly. He twisted onto his back, feeling Charles curving against him. Fitting rather nicely against his side. "I think I'd like that." The unguarded smile that Charles gave in return was pretty damned brilliant. "Can I drive the car back?" Erik asked.

Charles's smile softened. "You can drive whenever you want to." He nuzzled Erik's neck. "In fact, I think I'd like for you to take _me_ for a ride whenever you want to."

Erik grinned stupidly at the blue skies overhead. "I'd like that too."

The End


End file.
